Bethany Platt- Broken
by Jabi07
Summary: Bethany and her friends and family try and cope with what has happened plus facing the aftermath of the damage Nathan had caused...


**Bethany Platt- Broken**

 **Part One**

Bethany sat on the stairs overhearing the conversation in the kitchen between Sarah and David, making Bethany feel guilt amongst shame and alone in how she could be so stupid and naive and make her mum feel to stressed to even leave the house for work. Max appears beside her and smiles warmly at her before taking his hand into her own,

"Don't worry Bethany your Mummy will look after you" Bethany feels moisture fill her eyes before she swallows hard trying to fight back the tears,

"She does. Max thank you your a really sweet kid! Your mummy will be proud " Max beams with pride before making his way downstairs. Bethany was silent as she stared down at her food fully aware of everyone watching her,

"Sweetheart please try eating something...maybe I pick up something from the shops"

"Sarah go to work and leave her be I'll look after her " David says firmly making Bethany smile appreciatingly over at her Uncle ,

" Mum David is right I'll be fine...just go to work please I need to have everything be normal " Sarah sighs before standing and grabbing her coat before saying her goodbyes and leaving the house with max and Lilly. As soon as they had left David sits beside Bethany and looks at her warmly,

"Thanks for that with my mum ..."

"Bethany I know your having a hard time ...besides me and you are in need of some quality time so what you fancy doing?" Bethany frowns feeling overwhelmed by all the love and kindness from people which she far than deserved,

"Why you being so nice to me?"

"Beth your my niece I love you and family stick together " David pulls his now sobbing niece into his arms feeling his insides churn in what the niece he use to babysit and play with had gone through .

Bethany lay in the bath her head whirling with many thoughts all at once making her head throb as the silent tears falls down her face she keeps asking herself over and over how she could be so stupid...she was so stupid to think that someone like Nathan could seriously care for her, she thought about Craig and what might he be thinking of her now? Yes he's the sweetest guy she knows but surely he must be put off her now.

"Beth all okay in there sweetheart?" Sarah asks through the door making Bethany force back the tears,

"all good thanks mum I will be out in a minute " Bethany hears her mum slowly walk away from the door as she slowly sits up in the bath looking down at her body, she felt dirty like tainted by his and the other disgusting men's touch on her. No one will ever look at her or want her now especially not Craig who was amazing person, he really has her back no matter what she had done. Later she gets out the bath and changes into her pyjamas remembering when she was little and she use to have fun with her dolls putting her mums makeup on them making them look all glamorous...now the very idea of makeup made her stomach churn as she sighs heading downstairs where Sarah and Gary sat pretending to watch a film together,

"Hey love how was your bath?"

"Okay. Where's David?" Bethany asks sitting down on the sofa beside them ,

"Putting kids to bed" Bethany nods before staring blankly at the screen making them do the same all unsure what to say to each other, David comes downstairs and sits down next to Bethany and surprised her when she feels his hand squeeze hers as if to reassure her,

"I might sit out and get fresh air" Bethany says standing and heading towards the back door,

"Bethany it's cold out there!" Bethany ignores her mother as she slams the door behind her and sits herself onto the chair staring up at the night sky,

"you alright kiddo?" David asks coming out beside her looking concerned,

"just feeling overwhelmed I guess...David can I ask you something? "

"Fire away Beth "

"how did you know kylie was the one for you? " David sits slowly down beside her thinking how best to respond,

"we just connected with each other...she was beautiful both inside and out and I guess I fell for her feisty nature she had strength...why you ask?"

"And it didn't bother you about her past?" David clicks where she was going and takes her hand and looks straight into her eyes ,

"Bethany you will find that one special person that will love you fully . You know what happened to you was not your fault what Nathan did..."

"please don't say it uncle David..." David for the second time today held a sobbing Bethany in his arms feeling so angered that scumbags like Nathan have hurt his beautiful niece, he knew that if kylie was here she would be stringing him up! Maybe he should have done something sooner? Maybe then Bethany would have not been raped by those animals...no he needed to do something he needed to keep his family safe.


End file.
